


Food Fantasy: Competition for Cutest Couple

by SaveTheWorldWithFood



Category: Food Fantasy
Genre: Affection, Brotherly Affection, Cat Ears, Cat Master Attendant, Cat/Human Hybrids, Competition, Cute smol beans, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Humor, I’m lazy so not ALL characters will be in tags, Lesbian, Love, M/M, Overall fluff, Pets, Tags are to be added, couples, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveTheWorldWithFood/pseuds/SaveTheWorldWithFood
Summary: Rice turned to MA, who was currently grinning a Cheshire like smile, and whispered,“Aren’t food soul couples cute?” MA responded with,“Adorable. But the real question is, which couple is the cutest?”





	1. How It All Began-Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be cautious since I’m not very good with writing. Also, the Master Attendant is a cat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the competition for Cutest Couple started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my bad writing skills. If you finish this, congratulations on you suffering through this. Imma crawl into my hell hole now.

“Master Attendant!”

There was a crash, then a clang, from what Master Attendant assumes was a pot. She looked up, cat ears twitching and turning toward the source of the sound.

“Yes?”, MA spoke, directing her voice in the hopefully correct direction of the noise.

Rice, from next to MA, peeked up from her work to glance at the office doorway. A head popped up from out of nowhere into MA’s and Rice’s line of sight. A flustered and flushed Napoleon Cake caught his breath, adjusting his obnoxiously tall hat (MA assumed it was tall to make Napoleon look taller than he actually was) and announced, quite loudly, that,”Nata banned me from the kitchen!”

His tone of voice wasn’t serious at all, full of playfulness like one would find in a sugar-rushed child, which presumably, Napoleon practically was. MA smirked, amused at the scene in front of her, green eyes glittering with delight. “Did you steal all the sugar again?”, she only replied, Rice from beside her trying not to laugh. “I didn’t steal it! I ate it! Those are two different things! Yet Nata still banned me from the kitchen for cleaning out our cabinets.” Napoleon huffed, dramatic in every way possible.

In truth, MA delighted in these exchanges, as it not only gave her a chance to peek into her Food Soul’s social lives (or love lives, which she enjoyed the most) and for her to have a reason to be lazy for awhile. Rice cleared her throat softly, reminding MA that she needed to finish her paperwork for the restaurant upgrade. MA smiled at Napoleon, who was currently pouting childishly, and told him to apologize to Nata for eating sugar again and to promise to stop making them go out to get sugar every two hours.

Napoleon mock frowned and put on a fake determined face, but before he could open his mouth and say,”What about my daily dose of sugar?”, MA added on,”Don’t forget to kiss him so he knows it’s sincere”! MA winked at Napoleon, the latter’s mouth dropped almost to the floor, a scarlet blush rapidly creeping up his face. Napoleon stood there in the doorway, aghast, and as silently as he could, turned to leave.

Rice turned to MA, who was currently sporting a Cheshire like smile, and whispered,“Aren’t food soul couples cute?” MA responded with,“Adorable. But the real question is, which couple is the cutest?”


	2. Chaos Insues- Chapter 2

After that day with the Napoleon love troubles encounter, Rice and MA decided to host a competition, for MA’s VERY competitive Food Souls. Needless to say, after multiple posters were posted and letters were sent out to all couples’ dorms, things got...chaotic. 

“What can you expect, they are after all, Food Souls,” MA sighed as another door got splintered by the sheer force of love...and well, Steak, to be exact. The cause of this rare rampage most likely meant that Steak was having a hard time processing the fact that he and Red Wine were now officially a “couple”. Another wall burned down next to MA’s shoulder, making her flick her tail in irritation.

Further down the hall, MA spotted two of the Food Souls hanging around their doorway, quietly exchanging hushed words. The pair being B-52 and Brownie, being the main target for Coffee and Chocolate’s amusement, although they too were given couple invitations as a pair. As MA looked farther down, she noticed others getting teased and blushing, and saw laughter and of course, more signs of destruction.

Master Attendant suspected that the whole boy’s hallway would burn down at this rate, and she couldn’t find it in herself to not worry over the restaurant and the girl’s hallway. Irrational thought took hold of most of her mind’s chaotic rambles and MA just narrowly dodged the mistake of just giving up and telling everyone that this was a joke. (Although it truly wasn’t anything such). ‘But I spent all night on those posters and notes’, screams her better half. ‘Our REPAIRS THOUGH. ALL THAT GOLD THO,’ argues her definitely worse half, yammering through MA’s soft cat ears.

She didn’t realize that her ears were twitching like mad until Rice gently tapped her on the shoulder, concern evident on her face. “Are you alright, Master Attendant? You look a bit sick.” As Rice informed MA of her current physical state, MA snapped to attention. She needed to get her shit together. MA steadied her ears and her twitching tail, breathed in and out deeply, and turned to look at Rice with a solemn expression on her face.

“Hand me the megaphone, if you would please, Rice.” The look on Master Attendant’s face was that of a lion’s, no more soft fluffy ears or cute kitty whiskers, this was THE BEAST. “Y-yes Master Attendant!” Rice made a frantic grab at her own bag, before thinking otherwise and fleeing to her Master Attendant’s personal chambers, rushing back in a frenzy. 

All hell came down to everyone’s ears within a three mile radius when Master Attendant, now more of a spiky porcupine than a sweet fluffy cat, screamed into the megaphone for everyone to hear. “STOP IMMEDIATELY OR ALL TRAINING AND INTERNET PRIVILEGES WILL BE TAKEN AWAY FOR A MONTH”.

This sentence surprisingly even sent Peking Duck’s ducklings into a silent state, something Peking almost never witnessed before. Every Food Soul present in that hallway turned towards Master Attendant, who was standing before the disheveled Food Souls that were screaming and teasing the couples just moments prior. The Food Souls looked at themselves and their neighbors, with the addition of the huge scene they caused within the building, walls still aflame.

All Food Souls alike, turned to Master Attendant and, apologizing like lunatics, pleaded for Master Attendant to not seriously follow her statement. Even for the innocent Food Souls that didn’t do anything wrong, they apologized, and Master Attendant instantly softened, making them promise to not cause any more damage, and informing the Food Souls that their privileges were safe so long as they don’t cause such a scene in the future.

The girls, who were curious as to why the male Food Souls were being scolded, why Brownie and B-52 were blushing like red tomatoes and holding hands, the latter’s face buried underneath his scarf, and also why there was a rather concerning amount of screaming coming from this usually empty corridor. They examined the event, undoubtedly noticing the smoking walls, and ash prominent on the usually spotless floors.

Let’s just say, the day of the official cutest couple challenge was a disaster on all within interacting range. And that was. A. Lot. Of. People. 

Let the activation of Master Attendant’s headache commence!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my friend and fellow fan Julia for helping me edit!


	3. Ships Are Sailing?- Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t posted in a long while. Writer’s block was the absolute worst and I’m sorry it’s short but I decided to post even tho I still have writer’s block. Homework takes my inspiration. Welp. Sorry for the wait but thank you if you waited for a long time.

“Leave me alone!”

Master Attendant utterly hated whenever one of her food souls got angry. She loves the entire lot of them and cares for them greatly. But what she can’t understand is why Steak was so mad today. And also why Steak was currently hiding behind his bedroom door.

“What’s the problem, Steak? If you tell me I ca-“ 

“Red Wine is the problem! That bastard doesn’t know when to stop!”

Rubbing her forehead, where a headache was starting to form, Master Attendant sighed as she slipped a piece of paper underneath Steak’s door. Leaning against the wall, she waited until Steak sent the paper back, this time with a message.

‘Red has been infuriating lately and has been ignoring me! What’s his deal?’ 

She replied back with, ‘Give him some time. Perhaps he has just gone into a moody sulky period and you’re the cause.’

She slid the paper back under the door, careful as to not accidentally crinkle it as it slid towards the other side. She knew that with this reply Steak would be confused, so she took another piece of paper and wrote, ‘Be patient. He’ll stop after a while. Just observe him -but-please-don’t-stalk-him. Try understanding him a little better. I’m going to leave as to not disturb you and leave you to your own emotions. Please don’t burn anything down this time.’

She swiped it under the door and left, heading toward the restaurant to check on the customers and staff.

——————————————————

“Omurice, watch out!!!!” 

Omurice crashed into Pudding in the kitchen, two plates of food that were previously just in his hands falling to the ground and making a cacophony of ceramic breaking and the splat of food on the ground. Omurice and Pudding were both on the floor, one snarling at the other and blaming him, while the other was shocked and started to try to reduce the mess.

“What happened?”, Master Attendant asked, not at all caring for the mess on the floor but only for the safety of her food souls. The pair only turned to look at Master Attendant, for once not looking down to see her but at the same level. (She’s a cat of course she’s short to humans and food souls alike. What? Did you expect a cat to be 5 feet tall? Then that’s one giant cat, mai dude.)

Pudding then chose the time to compose himself and gave Omurice his hand for Omurice to get up and off the floor. Omurice looked at the hand, then glared and swatted it away, standing on his own. MA looked at this exchange, then promptly furrowed her forehead as she tried to understand why Omurice would be so harsh to Pudding.

“Sorry Master Attendant, we weren’t looking and we accidentally bumped into each other”, Pudding stated. “It’s nothing we’re fine”, Omurice looked nothing like fine and was still glaring a hole through Pudding as if his eyes were lasers. FLESH BURNING LASERS.

Suddenly, the entire situation made sense. This was MA’s doing. What with the competition and all for “Cutest Couple”. She forgot it in the tiring hours that she just experienced what with all the paperwork she had to finish on materials and guild contacts. She remembered that she sent a letter to Omurice and Pudding, both of whom she’d seen admiring the other from a distance. She felt guilt at her actions and how it got Omurice so roughed up and angry, but mainly she knew it would work out anyways. Who knows? Maybe this was just another one of those “lover’s quarrels”.

She smirked at the two, nodding and then turning to leave the kitchen, no doubt catching the blushes that bloomed upon both of the food soul’s faces. Ha! Looks like they did like each other after all!

Leaving the two to go sort out their dilemma, she went upstairs to her bedroom, thinking that now was as good of a time as ever to calculate and record the progress of her ships.

‘Most of them are sailing, but a few have not yet left the harbor, maybe I need to give those a helping hand. Especially Brownie and B-52, they haven’t even dragged their ship out into the dock yet, they’re so shy. Maybe I could….’


	4. A Mishap- Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t posted in a long while. My writer’s block only just let off, and I was buried under school work. Thank you for keeping patient with me! Hope you enjoy even though it seems half baked!

“WAKE UP!”

“AHH! What the hell?!” Master Attendant screamed at her attacker, who was violently assaulting her ears. “ARGHHHHH STAPPPP IT TICKLES!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!”

The attacker soon relented their torrent, as they tried to cover their own non fluffy ears with their hands to prevent them from bleeding. MA turned around, death glare prepared and at the ready, gaze burning like the pits of burned dead bod- uhhhhh I mean- like the blazing soul embers (summonions for they make her cry every time) that she uses to summon her loyal food souls. 

But when she turned around, she was in for the biggest surprise of her life. Wellll…not really. Mooncake was there at her shoulder, grinning and giggling at the shocked face MA was making. 

“I asked Rice where you were to tell you something, and I found you asleep so I figured, why not? Although now my ears hurtttttt.” Mooncake voiced her story very loudly to a still startled Master Attendant, who was licking her paw and cleaning her face. 

“I’m sorry I screamed, Mooncake, but next time please don’t ATTACK AND BRUTALLY JAB MY EARS. Also, where’s Rice?”

“She’s making dinner Master Attendant! Come on, let’s go eat!” Mooncake then attempted to pick up Master Attendant, and when she had a firm hold upon the cat, she skipped out of the office and downstairs to the kitchen. All while MA tried not to claw onto Mooncake by the shear fear of the speed in which Mooncake was skipping. 

When they finally got to the dining room, MA spotted most of the food souls either closing up the restaurant, cleaning any remaining tables, or sweeping the floors. She felt her heart swell with a sort of motherly pride. Even though she was a cat, she loved her food soul children. Every. Single. One. Of. Them. She would definitely make sure to prepare bentos and to give them a break again this week. Call her soft hearted for her food souls but they deserve the love and breaks, alright?

Suddenly, MA’s vision blurred by speed, the cause of which was MOON CAKE RUNNING AND JUMPING ON THE TABLE. 

“MOONCAKE NO JUMPING ON THE TABLE IT’S NOT BREAK YET OR FREE-FOR-ALL DAY EITHER!” Master Attendant panicked, trying to strain herself out of Mooncake’s grip to make sure Mooncake didn’t knock over anything. Deeming it mess safe, MA finally pushed out of the grip and jumped onto the table, telling Mooncake to get off the table, then following suit. 

By then, many of the food souls were starring, shocked at their Master Attendant. She usually wasn’t this frantic, but seeing the half hearted glare she gave all her precious food souls, they decided not to judge. Well, MOST decided not to judge. 

“You look…? Uhhh…. YoulookawfulMasterAttendant.” (The events that happened after this line was said...let’s just say it was nasty and overall violent in a field of senses, some may need to get hearing aids now. I highly advise NEVER to annoy this MA.)

After Master Attendant dealt with some more of the chaos of dinner time, she got right back on track with her mission to stalk-ummm... keep watch on one of her many ships, and to send it off to sea. The motor needed an extra boost and a proper send off. 

“I. CAN DO THIS!,” MA screamed to herself. She wanted to be motivated in some type or form to poke into her family’s privacy so she can feel less guilty. But…what can be helped when a competition is at stake, right? 

As MA looked around the bend of the hallway corridor, she swerved her ears to try and pick up any sound of the two she was looking for. Call her crazy but she remembered the pattern of all of her family, whether she chose to memorize it or not is out of the question, meaning that she doesn’t even know herself. MA would define Brownie’s footsteps as measured and steady, walking at a brisk pace and seemingly calculated. B-52 however, sometimes flies, but never in the hallway. He had a distinct rustle and creak, like a welcoming door opening when you return home after a long journey. The two were easy to pick up on, and MA made sure to stay behind the corner of the next turn, wanting to surprise the two. Although she found the idea quite useless because of the functioning cat ears she gave Brownie for his Agent outfit. (Don’t ask, she doesn’t know how it works either. She just saw it, paid for it, left the shop, and gave it to Brownie.) 

As their footsteps got closer, MA crouched lower , preparing to jump. She heard a conversation going between the two targeted food souls. It was too late to turn back though, she had to go through with her plan. 

Just as the pair were about to turn the corner, MA released to tension stored in her hind legs and jumped for all she was worth. She opened her mouth and yelled a battlecry out into the once quiet hallway. 

RIGHT ONTO HER SHIP—

Oh no. Wrong person. 

THERE WAS A THIRD FOOD SOUL WALKING IN FRONT OF HER TARGETS! AND THAT PERSON JUST HAD TO BE SUKIYAKI. GREAT. 

She needs to flee before she gets cuddled to death, and fast. Maybe lock herself up in her den of fluff for a few days. Or weeks. Or years. God what was wrong with her today?!?!


End file.
